With the frequency of email communication and the prevalent access to the internet, today's computer users are more susceptible to computer viruses than ever. A computer virus can virtually destroy a computer, resulting in costly repairs or replacement. In order to manage the risk associated with computer viruses and other electronic device vulnerabilities, networks and associated client devices, such as computers, are scanned to identify computers that pose a high risk or are deemed vulnerable to a virus. In addition to identifying the computer, the user of that computer should also be identified to determine the cause of the risk and any action that can be taken to reduce the risk of contracting a virus. This process of scanning network computers and identifying users associated with each computer identified as being a high risk computer can be time consuming and inefficient.